The River Runs Deep
by Didget
Summary: What if the Doctor got his timing wrong again? This is how i think River would've ended up... In alturnative universe. It turned kinda OC -ish.  Sorry. Oneshot.


River Flowing Deep, A Drabble

Authors Notes: _**Thoughts are in Bold (in the first two paragraphs). Dreams are in Bold Italics. **__Just Italics are when she's almost unconscious. _**Underline and Bold are announcements and sound effects.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr Who or the character River. Please Don't sue cause I have no money :D

River paced the same circuit of her cell continuously. She was bored of waiting; he hadn't come for four days. With a sigh she flopped down onto the unimaginably soft mattress the Doctor had given her, four days ago. **'It was too long ago.'** She thought, vaguely wondering what had happened to make him mess up his timing this badly. Well it wasn't that messed up compared to the years he left Amy, but for her it was long enough. Thinking of the Doctor, when he wasn't with her, was almost as hard as thinking of Amy and Rory, her parents, who she was so slowly getting to know. **'Amy, my mother… I wonder what she's doing right now.**' Pondered River, as she quietly reached for her book. Her wonderful book of adventures, most of which she was yet to complete. Wishfully her fingers trailed the imprints on the cover, trancing the tardis features again and again. She missed her mind to mind connection with her, the feelings of being instantly welcomed. The Tardis knew what they would do every time but as always she took them where they needed to go and protected them as best as she could. It was silly really but sometimes she was secretly more excited to see her more than the Doctor. Her wonderful Doctor… Who! Was! Late! Groaning she jumped up and started to pace again, this time muttering to herself about how annoying he was… And how much she missed him.

Hours later she woke up, her mind reeling as she intensely remembered the one and only time she and the Tardis had sex. It was amazing, the heat of a thousand, millions suns pouring into her, the feeling of a hundred thousand years of experience. A one in a million experience, never to be repeated. The Tradis afterwards sadly told her, she was never to have a human form again. But still she wanted to be with the Tradis or the Doctor, in her true home. Softly as not to disrupt the sleeping guard, she started to pace. Her fingers reaching out, trying to find a spot where she couldn't touch all the walls… It was hopeless… she closed her eyes, falling to the floor.

… _Silently she bleed… Every time it stopped, she cut even deeper… Slowly in a haze of pain, days passed. Weeks later, she realized how long it had been. She wondered if he would ever return for her… _

_**She was running through the Tradis, the Doctor playfully chasing her. Opening a door she found a garden, tall ever-green bushes cut to the same shape. Flowers, never-ending, fill all her senses as they bloomed. Turning around she heard him call. "Honey, I'm home." **_

_**Playfully she answered back… but she couldn't, her throat constricting, she struggled to make a sound. Long thin fingers electrically throttled her… she couldn't see, white mist crawling in faster from the edges of a black tunnel. Slowly she managed to lift her head, the Doctors eye patch the last thing she saw...**_

… _The bleeding stopped… lifting her blade for the first time in hours she saw the blood. Dark and thick, it had solidified on the blade and on her destroyed arm… With a sense of loss, she realized that arm wouldn't bleed anymore… Slowly she dragged herself up and onto her mattress… that mattress made her think of the Doctor… Almost happily she surrendered to her memories… Her Doctors true name once again just on her lips… _

**The alarms rang out...**

**The prisoner Dr River Song has escaped, a time traveling device has materialised into her cell! Check on the other prisoners! Surround the corridor!**

Sadly the Doctor touched Rivers face, wishing he had come faster… The Tardis soared through space, once again complete.

_**Please Review… I give happiness or chocolate… (Figuratively)**_

_**Or more Ahmazing Stories :D with actual plot if you must!**_


End file.
